102 Things A Guy Should Know About Girls
by evafan24
Summary: 13. Girls are fragile. Even if you're play fighting/wrestling, be very gentle. Let her win once in a while.  GaryxOC


**Author's Note: This one-shot is not related to my Gary Oak series whatsoever. I don't own Pokemon, Gary, or any of the games I list in this short story. The point of this story isn't to say I believe that all girls are fragile or offend anyone because that's not what I believe and I know that's not true. I wrote this for a challenge I found on Lunaescence and thought it'd be fun to write about one of the things on the challenge that was listed. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it.**

**#13: Girls are fragile. Even if you're play fighting/wrestling, be very gentle. Let her win once in a while.**

"You're such a cheater Gary," Miyu grumbled under her breath.

"Heh, you're just mad because you got no game." Gary snickered.

Miyu's eyes stared back fixated at the television screen, completely focused on the video game she was playing with Gary. She bit down on her bottom lip when the car she was using to drive around on the course was quickly falling behind as Gary used the turbo for his own car on the game, leaving Miyu in the dust. Gary smirked triumphantly as his car sped right towards the finish line. The words winner flashed across Gary's side of the screen and Miyu pouted, tossing the controller onto the carpet in annoyance. Losing to Gary was one thing, but losing to him in a video game three times in a row? Now that was something she had to put her foot down on.

"Looks like I win again Newt," Gary teased.

Miyu scowled, rolling her eyes in reply to her childhood nickname. "Yeah, but that's only because you play this game too damn much."

Gary shrugged his shoulders innocently and grins, a grin that Miyu just couldn't stay mad at for long because he looked so cute. "Can you blame me? _Burnout Paradise_ is one of the best racing games out there."

"Can't we just do something else Gary, like watch a movie or something? You didn't invite me over here just to play video games and kick my butt all afternoon did you?"

After recently going steady together, Gary began to invite Miyu on the occasion whenever his sister was away or if his Grandfather was out busy working on his research in his lab, so that normally left plenty of alone time for the two of them. Even though they were going out, things hadn't changed much between them aside from occasionally holding hands or sharing a kiss goodnight when parting ways for the evening. They still had their pointless arguments and not to mention endless competitions.

"Hm, maybe…"

"Gary…" Miyu glared.

"Alright, alright, but how bout we make this interesting." Gary suggested.

This caused Miyu to raise an eyebrow at him. "Interesting in what way?"

Gary put down the game controller and walked over to his television, pulling out several different video games to choose from. "The winner of the next game we play gets to decide what we do next."

Miyu folded her arms across her chest, frowning at his suggestion. "C'mon Gary you know that's not fair. You've played all these games before and I don't think I've even heard of all these game titles."

"That's why I'm letting you choose which game we're gonna play to make it even."

Miyu scanned over each of the games he held out in front of her and frowned a bit. The majority of the games Gary owned were shooting games, racing, or action packed with tons of gore. Her eyes lit up in delight, quickly snatching one of the games out of his hands.

"I didn't know you liked dancing games." Miyu snickered.

Gary rolled his eyes at her comment. "This game is my sister's, but it's for the Nintendo Wii downstairs, not my Xbox 360." He explained. "I'm not the only one who plays video games you know."

"Alright then, we'll play _Just Dance_." Miyu grinned.

"Guess we'll need to head downstairs if we're gonna play this game."

"Fine with me," Miyu shrugged.

On the inside, Miyu was laughing maniacally. She may have sucked at racing games, but she could totally kick his ass in a game like this. She was so going to make Gary pay when she won. _'After this, it'll be nothing but a marathon of Leonardo Dicaprio movies…'_

Miyu's right eye twitched as she stared at the screen, watching the words winner flash across the screen for Gary as having the highest score. "I lost…again?" she growled.

Gary smirked, stretching out his arms before patting his girlfriend on the back. "Aw, don't feel bad my little Newt. There's always next time." he cooed.

_'Next time, who said there was gonna be a next time?'_ she screamed in her mind.

"Since I won, I get to pick what we're doing on our date for the rest of the afternoon." Gary smirked, tossing and catching the Wii controller with ease.

"Another round of _Burnout Paradise_ sounds pretty good to me, don't you think?"

"Alright, that's it! I'm cutting you off!" she shouted.

Miyu quickly reached out to snatch the Wii remote out of his hands, but Gary was too quick and jumped away from her. "You'll have to be quicker than that Newt." He laughed, quickly running over to the couch and standing on it. She glared at him, quickly rushing after him and jumping onto the couch as Gary held the game controller over his head.

"Hand it over Gary!" she growled.

"What's the magic word?"

"NOW?"

"Sorry, wrong answer." He grinned. He loved seeing Miyu get riled up sometimes. It can be scary sometimes, but on the other hand, she did look kind of sexy when she was pissed off. So it was definitely worth it.

He was caught off guard when Miyu suddenly tackled him onto the couch, her body now laying on top of his as she tried to reach out for the controller. Gary kept the remote away by holding it away from Miyu's reach, but she quickly straddled him to the couch and grabbed onto the remote when she finally had the chance. She grinned, holding the Wii remote in her hand. Gary was about to protest and wrestle his way out of her grip, but decided to see how long it would take her to realize that she was still straddling him.

"Looks like I win this round Gary," she smirked, sticking out her tongue.

Gary stared at her for a moment, smirking right back at her which caused her to raise an eyebrow in question. "Not exactly…"

Miyu stared at him for a minute or two before she suddenly realized how they were positioned. Her face turned a dark shade of red when she realized the awkward position she had put herself in with Gary. "G-Gary I-"

Gary put a finger to her lips and gently pulled Miyu closer to him, the smirk still visible on his face. "Stop talking…"

All thoughts from Miyu's mind were lifted from her mind when Gary moved his finger away and his lips melted with her own. Her pale cheeks flared a deep shade of red as her body had slowly begun to register what was going on. She eventually eased up a little before she slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back, albeit a bit shyly while Gary slowly reached up and caressed the side of her cheek with his hand. Feeling a little eager for more, Gary's tongue gently grazed over her bottom lip, asking for entrance and Miyu gladly let him explore. His tongue slowly explored hers in a light licking motion, making the kiss even more intimate then it was before. The two slowly pulled away from each other, both needing the urge to breathe for a brief moment. Gary's face was a bit flushed, but not as flushed as Miyu's was.

"I-I won…" Miyu smiled shyly.

"More like we both won." Gary corrected her.

She stared at him dumbfounded. "How do you figure?"

"Well, I knew I'd get an interesting reaction out of you if I suggested playing more video games. Getting straddled and making out with you was just a bonus." he smirked triumphantly.

"Jerk…" She rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't help but smile as she pulled him in for another heartwarming kiss. Gary may have been a jerk to her sometimes, but he was _**her jerk**_ after all. And one of the things she liked most of all, was when he let her win once in a while.


End file.
